zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Annabell Caleburne
Condition *'Pending Points': 0 **'Minor Points:' 3 **'Moderate Points:' 2 **'Major Points:' 2 ***'Spent Points:' 2 Majors, 2 Moderates, 3 Minors ***'Skill Points:' 0/200 ***'Item Points:' 0/100 ***'Free Points:' 0/120 (Put into Skills) *'Wounds': N/A (Characters lack wounds at the beginning) Skills Attributes *'Morale(+):' +10 0/6 *'Stamina(+):' +20 0/9 *'Learning(*):' +10 0/8 *'Training(++):' +10 0/7 *'Strength(+):' -5 0/4 *'Perception(++):' -4 0/5 Combat *'Wrench Proficiency(=):' +20 0/8 *'Blunt(++):' +20 0/10 *'Melee(*):' +12 0/9 *'Firearms(*):' +10 0/8 *'Pistols(+):' +2 0/3 Unarmed *'Skill Name:' +__ Leadership *'Charisma(*):' +5 0/7 Constructive *'Mechanics(++):' +30 0/14 *'Electronics(++):' +30 0/14 *'First Aid(++):' +10 0/7 *'Surgery(+):' +20 0/9 *'Ingenuity(++):' +13 2/8 Knowledge *'Technology(++):' +17 0/10 *'General Knowledge(*):' -5 0/6 Recreational *'Skill Name:' +__ Survival *'Skill Name:' +__ Uniques *'Skill Name:' +__ Vehicles *'Skill Name:' +__ Perks *'Electric Mechanic' (+30 Mechanics) **Allows for 1/2 Mechanics to be placed into any Electronics Crafting Roll. *'Electronic Journeyman' (+30 Electronics) **Allows for the owner of this perk to upgrade a Electronic Crafting Material to one rank higher then it currently is. To do this, you must get a roll that's total outcome is 50 above the DC of the Rank above the current item. E.G: The owner uses a ++ Wire, and rolls the crafting roll, but gets not only over the ++ DC, but also 50 over the * Wire DC. The Wire then upgrades to a * wire, allowing her to use that wire instead of a ++ wire to make the item in question better. Can't go higher then a * Quality Crafting Material. **'DNA Gathered' ***Normal Zombie ***Strong Zombie ***Lithe Zombie Traits *'Focused' **'Mechanics:' +10 **'Wrench Combat:' +5 **'Perception:' -5 **'General Knowledge:' -5 *'Clever' **'Technology:' +10 **'Mechanics:' +5 **'Charisma:' -5 **'Strength:' -5 Removed Both Agility penalties, but also the +5 for Learning and Morale Flaws *'Severe Kakorrhaphiophobia' ** Fear of Failure or Defeat: When forced to confront your fear, roll a DC 90+15X Morale check. And an "Attack" with a Lethality of 60, a Default Penalty of 20, and Running in fear at 1/3rd Lethality. ***Points: 40 *'Severe Agoraphobia' ** Fear of Crowds: When forced to confront your fear, roll a DC 90+15X Morale check. And an "Attack" with a Lethality of 60, a Default Penalty of 20, and Running in fear at 1/3rd Lethality. ***Points: 40 Items Weapons *'Wrench o' Doom:' 60/2/+0 **Attachment: (If any) **Special: As large as a sword **'Points:' 30 Armor *'Light Body Armor:' +10 Defense -5 Mobility **'Points:' 15 Consumables *'Consumable Name/Condition': (effect) (x__) Tools *'Basic Tool Kit(-)': Allows basic active use of the Mechanics Skill. +5 when used (x5) *'Points:' 25 *'Zombie Detection Device ZDD(++)': A specialized Device invented by Annie herself, able to sense out Zombies located within a 100 meter radius and be able to tell what type of Zombies there are using a DNA detector. *'Points:' 30 Quick Rolls Combat *'Wrench Combat:' 1d100+36 Magic Tools *'Electronics:' 1d100+36 *'Technology:' 1d100+36 *'Mechanics:' 1d100+36 *'With Tools:' 1d100+41 *'Crafting:' 1d100+46 Other *'Surgery:' 1d100+25 *'Training:' 1d100+10 *'Learning:' 1d100+10 *'Phobia Roll:' 1d100+10 History Extras (Optional) Achievements * TVTropes *